100786-itemization-and-stats-in-wildstar-whats-being-done-about-it
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3, Page 4 Content ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- Alright, let's do this: Assault Power/Support Power: We're looking at adjusting the way AP/SP scales per budget point, scales from Primary Stat, and is gained from Runes and Imbuements. The most generalized summary of this will be that AP/SP from Primary Stat will go up for some classes and pure AP/SP per budget point and from runes will likely go down, such that Primary Stat will be more valuable in some circumstances and pure AP/SP will be more valuable in other circumstances. We will have more information on this when it is closer to being released (and tested on PTR). Runes and Runecrafting: I'm not gonna lie. This system needs a lot of rework. We'll be looking into in the next couple of weeks focusing mostly on the following major issues. 1) Random Rune Counts suck. This directly affects the items actual power level. And generally is just a very bad thing balance-wise. We're looking at reeling this in heavily. 2) Random Rune Colors also suck, but less so. We'll probably keep a lot of the random variance in rune colors but are looking at ways to mitigate this as much as possible. We're considering potentially adding ways to reroll colors and/or adding new runes to fill in gaps where certain colors are either extremely valuable or woefully unwanted to some players. 3) Runes are fairly expensive and replaced too quickly in the leveling experience to be worthwhile. One of the ideas we're tossing around is potentially adding a "weakened" version of the basic runes to a vendor. These would add less bonus and be much cheaper, basically be throw-away runes, and would be more of an incentive to participate in the rune system and actually rune your items as you level up. Definitely not a final plan, just letting you know we're actively thinking about it. 4) Rune Sets (and Item Specials, and also Gadgets) can vary from basically the best thing since individually wrapped cheese slices to something closer to a wet paper towel. We're looking at balancing a lot of these out in the next few patches and adding new ones where we feel we are lacking options for certain playstyles. AMP/Ability Points and Trigger Fingers So, this one I will actually apologize for, again. Yeah, it was a bug and bugs happen. But, it was a pretty impactful bug to a lot of people. I'm sorry it took us as long as it did to find and fix those two. Hmm, what else? There's a lot of other things. We're taking a few weeks now, after we've gotten ahead on new content implementation for future patches, to work exclusively on exactly these types of issues - fixing bugs, auditing our systems, and making QoL improvements. It's ... a very long list. Please continue to give us feedback, with slightly less flames. Unless it's directed at me. Because I can take it. Because I'm not a hero. Because I'm the Itemization Lead Wildstar deserves. I'm Batman. | |} ---- I do wish more devs posted in the forum more often, they're always entertaining. | |} ---- SO umm, what the hell was the trigger finger fix? Cause you know, farming skullcano till my eyes bleed, doing dailies for satchels, farming challenges for satchels and you know here I am three weeks after hitting 50 and I have no TF. While we're at it, Nobody in my guild/on my server seems to have found any of those lovely amp points or ability points outside of PvP and elder gems. So is this something thats "Coming soon" like technologists being useful? | |} ---- The issue is NOT the cost while leveling up. It's that gear is replaced too quickly with higher level quest drops to make it worthwhile to bother putting runes in the first place! People aren't even bothering to repair their gear because it's cheaper to ignore it due to knowing that it will be replaced quickly. Do you really think under those circumstances that they're going to bother spending money on runes? Just put TF and several other important runes in a rep vendor somewhere and be done with it. People should not EVER be required to hope for random drops to obtain core mechanics/abilities for their class! | |} ---- I like how the main item dude is wearing a RIFT shirt, essentially promoting their competition. | |} ---- Hey guys, you might wanna hire this one. | |} ---- So your saying he doesn't even know which game he's working on or what? | |} ---- ---- ---- You mean the boom boom pvp lookit at this new battleground drop? | |} ---- This is fantastic news. Thank you. The tripple RNG for items is getting incredibly frustrating and i find myself farming constantly just to afford rune materials. Thank you for letting us know the feedback is going somewhere | |} ---- I thought that was drop 2. | |} ---- Well he did work for Trion previously, which is a plus in my opinion. Rift was a great game until the expansion, at which point it just felt like it lacked something the base game had. | |} ---- Would that be subscribers? | |} ---- This all sounds wonderful. It'll be nice to be able to compare AP values across classes meaningfully. Hopefully you'll be taking another look at AMP/Ability points upgrade drop rates, because it is still unrealistically small. Alternatively, adding soulbound versions of these to dungeon medal rewards/raid boss tables would be acceptable. And finally, you need to look at rune slots on crafted items. If they were rolling their intended amount, usually 2 or less, instead of up to 5, then their potential wouldn't be nearly as out of control as it is now. | |} ---- Deja vu. I had to make sure I wasn't on the D3 forums. Ya know... DPS stat > all, weapons without a socket being salvage trash, gear rolling with stats that are worthless to the only classes that can use it. I do hope they fix all of this. I was only in one beta weekend. Did things like this not come up during beta? | |} ---- Just so it's said if it hasn't been, I don't consider Trigger Fingers as purely a failure of the drop system/bug. There flat out shouldn't be any single AMP that is that strong and considered critical to builds. I know that's not your area, but I consider that to be a big part of the problem. As for Runes and Runecrafting, I've been thinking about the system off and on since it was introduced, and I can honestly say I don't have any suggestions. Other than the fact that it's an abject failure compared to the system it replaced, the only thing I can really say is, if you're going to implement fixes, then don't go small. Sit down and look at the whole system top to bottom. Think back to how flexible CBC was when it game to improving the leveling experience, and try to recapture some of that, coupled with how much stronger Runecrafting is when it comes to endgame (compared to CBC was). The problem with runes while leveling is twofold, and please don't forget that. Not only as you said are they too fiddly to waste mats on for such a short term boost, but most people feel like the boosts don't make a significant difference. So your proposed "less powerful easier to get" leveling runes are going to be an inventory or money sink that gives even less benefit than existing runes, and probably even less likely to be used. Looks like I'm on a roll and actually getting some ideas even though I said I didn't have any, so here goes my one real suggestion: right now as we level items not only gain larger primary stat buffs, but also more 'slots' for possible secondary stats. a lvl 6 item has 1 stat, a lvl 30 has 3-5. So my suggestion for Runes is to revamp a big aspect of the item system, and make runes work kind of like CBC used to, at least in terms of secondary stats. Say I get a drop with DPS primary stats, and for some reason a Secondary of Focus Regen, or Deflect. Make Secondary stats "Runic" so they have a color and grade attached to them. Let players make a 1 time change via runecrafting to those Runic stats. This also solves your issue with random amounts of rune slots. Items of a given level will have a predictable number of secondary stats, and thus a predictable number of runic things that can be changed. | |} ---- ---- You do understand that those "no mans land" sections are the ones where the devs who deal with those topics spend more time looking, right? They're only underpopulated by players, if your goal is to get seen by a dev your chances are markedly better IN THE CORRECT SECTION. | |} ---- ---- ---- the main reason I never runed any leveling gear was that I knew I needed those same materials at level 50 where I would get more benefit from them. I do like that those materials stay useful but it was a deterrent to runing lower level gear | |} ---- Oh god, this so much. And you even forgot one vanilla D3 staple: Absolutely worthless "specials" on legendaries. Kind of baffling really that Carbine apparently missed the bad Blizzard publicity around that itemization debacle. | |} ---- all i'm asking is when you guys nerf ap runes that all dps have stacked up make sure we don't log in on patch day and see our ap drop down like 30% and we won't be able to kill raid bosses with dps checks till we get better gear or something stupid like that.If you get what i mean | |} ---- ---- First of all, it looks like a very reasonable approach to the rune system and I'm glad to see you also feel it's a bit of a mess right now, so kudos to that. I have a question about AMP/Ability points. You said in one of the devspeaks on twitch (and I'm paraphrasing) that buying those for elder gems was considered a backup solution for players if they got unlucky with world drops (feel free to clarify if I'm mistaken). The hotfixed droprate was supposed to help putting it in line with that. Do you feel it's at a point where the droprate corresponds to that design philosophy? I'm only asking because it still seems to me that they are way too rare to rare for that purpose. In any case, even if you don't respond to this directly, it would be good to know the general idea behind it at some point. | |} ---- ---- Hmm, probably won't do #1. Might expand a few more stats and options into more Rune elements but likely not all stats to all elements. Definitely looking at doing the second part of #2. (Should note that Grit/Health also has this issue. Health is always better than Grit and it shouldn't be.) Definitely looking at doing #3. (I'm actually putting together some new Rune Sets for a future patch right now, and we're taking a much harder look at their benefits and power.) Also running an audit on the entire Rune system and finding some very ... interesting things. 1) There are not enough options for Air, Earth and Water runes. Will have to look at Fire after the AP/SP changes, I think the AP runes might be carrying Fire a little bit. 2) There are not enough options for Brutality, Finesse, Moxie, Deflect, Deflect Critical, Health, Armor, and Shield Capacity runes. 3) Resist runes make me sad. | |} ---- ---- Honestly, I don't know but ... OMG why aren't these Auctionable! | |} ---- So, what's the secret to getting Trigger fingers to drop? Or ability points or amp points for that matter? | |} ---- A long time before you do this: Thanks <3 It needs to be fixed. Not "when I get around to it", but "six weeks ago". It's not all you (and your team)'s fault. The class devs messed up things like TF being godly and a necessity, as well as the way AP and Primary stats scale. But runes are mostly your realm, and they NEED changing. I'm glad you're aware of them now, but seriously this should have been done before release.. | |} ---- ---- ---- Shhhh. Stacking main stat rares isn't the best option until loot 2.0 comes out. I mean wait... deja vu. Whats happening? Legendaries (or epics in this case) aren't worth a poop? Did I time travel (and switch games?) This seems all to familiar with an action-rpg type multiplayer game. | |} ---- ---- Did... Did I read that right? Carbine acknowledging something in the game is too expensive and actually planing to do something about it? Oh my god! Could tens of platinum just to dye an outfit be on the way out as well? Dare I dream? | |} ---- ---- lol so true is the Diablo developers doing the itemization Please for the love of god just do that | |} ---- I can answer why this wasn't seen as an issue in beta, not a lot of guilds were raiding and amps provided most of your power not gear. Gear was really just there. Crafted pieces weren't really done either not to the point it is being done now. As you could really raid in greens before the "amp nerf". After that nerf, not long after raids got locked behind an attunement. it's things like that only came into play now in live when people really went for crafting for example, could be more were aware of it and simply withheld the information for personal or gain on a guild level but i'm not aware of that. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'll be honest, i've been greatly annoyed this past week with some of the stuff in the game, but this post and what you say you are doing about things took most of that frustration away. (the rest finally goes away when its implemented) I look forward to you bringing in the above. Thank you. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It is not. Our goal with crafting is that it should be very good, potentially (with overcharge) the BIS for that tier and that tier only. It should not be better than items a tier above it. There are two issues causing this that we are looking to address. First is that crafted items have no minimum threshold for turning down stats you don't want so you can turn up stats you do. Non-crafted items do have a threshold. It's about 10% of the total budget (usually between 12-20%). So you can dump a ton of budget into the 'better' stats and make the crafted item better than intended. Second is that crafted items are currently rolling way more Runes than intended. We are looking at adjusting these to something closer to: Greens: 0-1 Blues: 2 Purples: 3 Legendary: 4-5 Artifact: 6 This is not definite, yet. But you will notice two big things: 1) There is almost no variance in Rune Count. (Rune elements are still mostly random, but each item's total power is static) 2) There is no overlap between quality tiers. (A purple is always better than blue is always better than green) The bad news is, this actually nerfs quite a bit of items IF we go forward with it (it won't actually affect your existing items; so if you have, say, a blue item with 4 Runes, congrats, your item is OP!). The good news is, itemization balance will be much cleaner and there will be much less RNG and many more meaningful options and choice. We're still working out the details on exactly what changes are coming to Runecrafting and I'll be sure to have a thorough write up and explanation when we lock everything down. | |} ---- ---- They actually aren't. I'm not sure why the item level addons say they are. We are looking at a change to tooltips to display the true effective level without the need for an addon. You can actually verify this yourself by adding the inherent AP/SP values together on each item and comparing. The highest tier Legendary sword is 1200, I believe, while the Artifact ones are 1244. Also, the Artifact weapons get all their stat contribution from Imbuements which are always slightly overbudget. So they are both higher effective level and overbudget for their level. Plus 6 Omni slots. | |} ---- ---- Amazing, amazing news. This change sounds similar to Path of Exile, whose system I absolutely loved. Really excited about the opportunity to reroll colors. | |} ---- ---- ---- The steps are sort of a package deal. Doing step 2 w/o step 1 creates an across the board player nerf, or dungeon/raid content buff (whichever way you want to look at it). There needs to be some form of compensation. I'm glad you will add more options to certain colors (kind of the theme of step 1). As I point out, water runes are effectively worthless to me. I'm strikethrough softcapped, and all they can give me is strike/finesse. But if you weaken AP/SP, don't add AP/SP to each and just expand the color options for brutality (for instance), why do I care? Brutality and AP are effectively the same thing for me, except one is a much better ratio than the other. If you weaken flat AP runes, so they are more comparable, then why do I even care that there are two different runes at all? Why not just have 1 rune? The same goes for Grit/flat HP. I agree that flat HP runes are currently way better, but if you bring them in line with each other, why do I care that there are two rune options? The choice is almost entirely meaningless except for when I'm close to a milestone. Say you do these things, and make AP runes weaker such that they match up with, or are not meaningfully different than, the normal stat runes AND you also make sets actually have some value. I'm still only going to want those rune colors that give me the AP/brutality versions of the sets I want. There is, for instance, no reason for me to ever prefer a moxie rune of sweet set, over a brutality rune of sweet set so I will always try to get the rune slot colors that give me that. You can't detach the rune sets from AP if AP and basic stats are comparable because everyone uses a different primary stat. I will still salvage gear which should be better than what I'm wearing if it doesn't give me primary stat/AP of sweet set. At least with my suggestion, Flat AP runes remain a valuable alternative to the valuable sets and I can do something I like with every rune color. if there are no trade offs, I'm going to min/max till the end of time and random rune slots will still be a problem because they create a filthy min value which must be purged from the gear loadout. If AP runes exist (dissociated with meaningful sets), and they still provide me with AP at a much better ratio than brutality runes (which are attached to sets), I have to make a choice between more AP or set. You may reply, "but, Garth, won't you still aim for AP runes or brutality runes of set?" Yes, but in theory, and in my head this is a smaller choice. In my head I'm choosing between AP or set, not AP, primary stat w/ set and secondary stat with set. The set should be valuable enough that the reason I am picking it over AP is because I care about it more that the AP. While AP loss between Flat AP and brutality of sweet set would be better than Flat AP and moxie of sweet set the difference should be small enough that the min/maxing drive in my head let's it go because the amount of work required to get the right color runes on this item are not worth the marginal gain I would get. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This is hard to do because Engineers/warriors/stalkers are tanks as well. It's not that the abilities scale better, it's that these 3 classes have attack stances where engies/warriors get 35% more damage done. Stalkers get 18%. Without this stance everyone would go tank spec for more mitigation but no damage loss. Now the alternative is to make these classes have higher assault values on the weapons than support values, but that would just lead to tanks using assault abilities instead of support abilities to draw aggro. This basically can't be changed unless all classes had stances to switch between roles. | |} ---- I can respect the desire to not whack people over the head when they log in and have crap gear all of a sudden. However, the reverse is also true, and you really need to think about this: Those, especially after medal changes, exceedingly rare adv/dung epics also still have 1-2 rune slots, where after such a change, they SHOULD have 3. Even GA loot has this problem. So the right solution to me would be to allow the OP items to stay OP and not *cupcake* off the already pissed off subscribers more, but not DOUBLE punish the people still wearing their purples, expecting the system to be fixed, and who therefore are NOT spending all their time spitting out a shit-ton of blue items from crafting, hoping to get lucky on slots. I'm one of them, and I'd be very, very sad to see the change come in, but then look at my epics and think "oh well, back to grinding dungeons and adventures, still only 1-2 rune slots on my nifty purples". The same even goes for some of my GA-loot, I have epic gloves with 2 rune slots on, pretty shitty if I have to need on that SAME item and compete with guildies, just to get 1 more rune slot, instead of having my current gear upgraded to the INTENDED level... (which, coincidentally, I wouldn't do if it was a major upgrade for them, but then that also leaves me in the dust, eventually, so gg). And this is exactly a solution that needs to be implemented: REMOVE AP runes from the game, and have primary stat runes instead. Basically, take a lesson (once, only once) from WoW: Having a primary stat give the largest base AP/SP amount (in wow: Str, dex, int) ensures that you don't have the kind of problems that WS is suffering from. The only block to this are the milestones, but I'm sure that can be balanced after the fact anyway. Extremely good point. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Chua had to giggle. Not care what does to economy? Chua can already see posts coming when pushed live: OMG CARBINE RUINED ECONOMY, I QUIT | |} ---- ---- First, I'm happy to see this. And removing the random number of runes should go a long way to making following tier gear better. But you appear not to have addressed the second root cause that makes crafted gear so powerful: AP/primary stat are way more powerful than all the other stats. It's not a small amount. It's not an interesting interaction with breakpoints where one gets more powerful than the other. AP ALWAYS WINS. Yes, you're considering a band-aid solution that forces more minimum stats, but it's still not fixing the root cause. Skip the bandaid. Leave craftables to be flexible itemization fillers. Fix the root cause of poor stat valuations A good example of that can be seen with the stalker dps calculator which handily comes with equivalence points here: http://www.reddit.com/r/WildStar/comments/2bd9iz/stalker_dps_simulator_web_application/ It's not perfect(I suspect it doesn't account for auto-crit from stealth), but it shows a very clear gap between the value of brutality finesse moxie and their derived stats. The issues with crafting are a direct consequence of the poorly balanced stats. The way it is is fine(except for the rune slots), what needs fixing is the relative power of stats. Since they are all multiplicative, normally there should be spots where they overtake one another in value. Right now anything other than brutality is 3-5 times worse.than ap. Please, batman: address the root cause, not the symptoms. | |} ---- Did I read "MUCH LESS RNG"? The mean adjusted IQ score at Carbine's office just jumped off the charts! It's like you decided to stop exploiting players or having the lazy concept that diversity and complexity in itemization = layers of RNGception. The game (and itemization) is not supposed to be deterministic and simplistic, but the levels of RNG in WildStar are almost pathological, exploiting even. It accrues in the final gaming experience, that's why A LOT of people are fed up with the system. Hardcore is not several levels of randomness. Hardcore is learning curve, it's complexity. It is hidden in patterns. RANDOMNESS HAS NO PATTERNS. Check https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kolmogorov_complexity and Solomonoff induction to know the role of randomness in complexity. | |} ---- Thanks for the reply, I would suggest however if you went forward with this that this would be applied to all crafted items that aren't equipped to avoid creating another problem often seen in mmo's discontinued items. Personally i would like to see even the equipped ones going forward but that would be too horrid for raiding guilds that are progressing. | |} ---- it's fun when players who think they understand something, but clearly don't. | |} ---- Chua want to point out, everyone on Internet is game-developer or designer, and have solutions to "problems" and systems that been tuned over course of 40 years. | |} ---- ---- Chua agree, j-tal bring arguments good and constructive, unlike other elements on forum | |} ---- Good to know, though I dont expect to own any of the legendary/artifact items any time soon. But good for the long term. | |} ---- I don't think people were politically correct while asking for changes, that's why :) First, I'd like to thank you, seeing in which direction the itemization will evolve brings me hope and confidence in Wildstar's future :D Just a question, with the crafting changes, would that mean that...we'll actually have some interesting specials on some armorsmith adventus stuff? Like, no more pvp special on the helm? No more "trigger when hit" specials on some DPS gears? I'll mail you my GF if it comes true. | |} ---- You don't get to be Batman with a post like that. You can be Squirrel Girl. | |} ---- Ignoring everything but "PvP arena bags, obtainable even for losing matches drop talent point and AMP point upgrades. Where are these in dungeons? In raids? In world drops? As quest rewards? I haven't ever seen any - only obtainable in PvE via an endless grind of dailies for elder gems. Many PvPers have been able to obtain all obtainable AMP point and abilitiy point increases already." No just no these are world drops they simply can come from the bags they also had an extremely rare drop rate for the first month and a half 1-10million nobody who hasn't farmed enough plat to buy them from other players has all of them unlocked yet | |} ---- I've had 4 drop just sayin | |} ---- Could you please actually verify that the fix is working as intended, because ever since the hotfix it feels like AMP and LAS point upgrades actually got even more rare ( significantly more rare ). Or the demand for them grew exponentially. | |} ---- ---- Chua think RNG decide that. | |} ---- Here is the problem. There are no crafted Purple or Legendaries in the game. Doesn't this effectively make crafting professions worthless like in most games again? | |} ---- I hope they have a serious counter buff to go with this. If they go through with this, it will utterly destroy crafting. No one will ever have a reason to buy level 50 gear on the AH, crafting gear for endgame will be non-existant and there will be literally no reason what so ever to craft an item, ever, because the stuff some dude drops will be 100% better 100% of the time because there will be no decent stat itemization anymore. I think this nerf is a terrible one and I see zero reason for it. What's the point of all the time and effort I put in to develop these professions, specifically for the reason of being able to customize my stats if you're just going to take it away? This to me, seems outrageously unfair and will devastate the economy. No one will really want crafting materials because crafting is useless. What's the point? | |} ---- what are you talking about? sometimes I get the feeling you're commenting just for the same of reading yourself type when you add absolutely nothing to the conversation the devs decided to nerf rune slots, not RNG. You can craft as many times as you have money for, so it's possible to reroll the armor as many times as you need, to get max rune slots and good rune slots. you played the RNG for the best gear. but post nerf, even if you reroll, you won't get more than X rune slots, while buddy here who crafted it last month has X+2 rune slots. his armor is a lot better than yours, even those it has the same base stats | |} ---- | |} ---- Well, remember this is just leveling gear anyway. It's going to be replaced. But that's also the reason I don't see the need for the nerf to crafted items. I think WildStar got it right here - crafters can make good gear, but better crafters can make REALLY good gear especially if they invest the mats and money. I think that perfectly balances things out. But, as J-Tal said, there's still an "if" with these changes. | |} ---- ---- I was just wondering what the intended tier for crafting is? Is it intended to be the same level as adventure blues? dungeons blues? Where were you expecting it to fall into? Just curious. | |} ---- You won't *have* to do anything. I find if you just play the game, there's a natural progression and you get to the content you want. Also skill players a larger role here than in other games, which can overcome gear by quite a bit. The "gear chase" IMO in WildStar is not as important as in other games. | |} ---- This sounds suspiciously like TERA, just without the possibility of having your "runes" break on death... *whimper* While it's a serviceable solution (as long as the vendor runes actually are cheap for the level), I'd honestly really prefer our gear modification come from an expanded Imbuement system. Y'all have a really, really awesome idea in gear imbuements. You should let that cover more gear, in place of runes. I love that you feel this way. Resist mechanics are lame. *highfive* | |} ---- Please explain how identifying that something is wrong and then deciding to punish new players is a good thing. | |} ---- ---- ---- if people choose crafted blues for 3 gold over epics, then the crafted items are OP | |} ---- There are no crafted Superb or Legendary quality items ... yet. Dun dun. | |} ---- ---- Lets just hope they re itemize GA drops to have every piece be over 125 main stat when needed. Problem fixed better then crafted. That chest is just broke the resistance is way lower then anything in the Advance Reasearch tree combine that with the crafted refine = higher stats then advent. | |} ---- You need to look at water/life/earth runes. Especially earth runes. Those are simply worthless to a DPS player. | |} ---- I believe this question was answered with, "it won't actually affect your existing items; so if you have, say, a blue item with 4 Runes, congrats, your item is OP!)." | |} ---- Crafted blues will still be able to get 3 slots if the nature of Dual Hybrid Power Cores isn't changed. Even then, 2-3 fire/fusion runeslots is a significant boost to an item. Additionally, there will be purple hybrid power cores at some point, meaning crafting won't become obsolete. Confirmation that these changes are coming simultaneously with Technologist Research, and that Technologist Research contains a purple Refined Hybrid Power Core? No, I'm not reading to much into that quote, I am reading as much as I want from it. To be fair, you are comparing an extremely rare crafting result to a somewhat middling (for purples at least) veteran adventure purple. | |} ---- ---- The crafting "nerf" is fixing the bug with rune slots, so crafted blues won't be rolling up to five rune slots. The CW-3 and CW-4 will still have over 1k SP. Not that those pistols don't need to be fixed. | |} ---- ---- ---- The funny part is that this whole post is kind of incomprehensible too. I get that you are complaining, and I can see the nouns chosen, but the verbs don't make any sense. | |} ---- ---- ---- I don't think it needs to be as extreme as you make it out to be. Adding 10-20sec to a boss kill because of a loss of a couple hundred DPS group-wide is not gamebreaking and is not likely to result in you no longer being able to kill a boss you could previously. I could be totally off on the scale of the impact it might have to individual DPS but I don't see it as being the difference between a kill and a failure. | |} ---- ---- I'm sure for a tightly tuned 20 man raid it would make a big difference. And again, technically it would probably be a nightmare to achieve. I think part of playing an evolving game is knowing that sometimes you experience the game differently depending on if you are first or last to the table. Sometimes it's harder when you are first, sometimes easier. I've taken my time (and still am), and I'm glad I have. Sure I didn't get easy purples, but a lot of the issues that were frustrating folks got worked out before I ever hit 50. | |} ---- Sounds like I better get to crafting those 80 pants and 80 boots ASAP. | |} ---- Clearly you've never seen Kuralak... There's an "enrage timer" that most guilds don't beat by more than 10 seconds. There isn't more than a minute between the 8 egg phase (currently mandatory and I don't see that changing soon) and the 16 egg phase. If you get to 16 eggs, the raid wipes... unless you have a stalker tank with dots that kill her. Granted, that fight is less of a gear check as it is a coordination check. Despite that, what's proposed is potentially a loss of much more than "a couple hundred DPS raid wide." There are many encounters where currently what would be a close kill would instead be a wipe. | |} ---- ---- ---- Maybe next time you want to compare crafted gear to GA drops, you should probably link a GA drop and not an adventure drop. The two GA Engineer Chest pieces have 92 Fin 52 Brut 79 Moxie 39 Grit and 108 Fin 34 Moxie 34 Strikethrough 108 Crit Hit | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- If I recall squirrel girl defeated Dr.Doom solo(with her squirrels of course)...so that's pretty awesome. Plus Squirrel girl is awesome! *puts on crafting outfit* HURRY HURRY HURRY! Get your powerful costume tailored made gear before it's too late! Tired of adventures? too under geared for dungeons? No luck on those gosh darn drops!? Step on up ladies, gentlemen, and Chua of all ages! Your buddy Typrop has got the armor just for you! Bad joking aside, I like the idea of reduced RNG, it actually helps in the long run with progression and gearing up in general. I have a few questions though. I have seen data hinting at there being other core types than dual,weak, rough hybrid cores. I have yet to see anywhere a "Refined hybrid power core" which I would prefer to use on some pieces. Are these just not acquirable at the moment? I check the Evindra CX often and have never seen anything beyond the 4 types(rough, dual, weak, and regular) What exactly do you mean? This is jsut vague enough that it brings the paranoia out in me. Was this specifically aimed at rune sets that give reistance? Runes in general that give it? or Resistance in general? I ask because as tank I highly rely on this for mitigation, especially physical resistance and the resistance granted by armor. Also I was not aware that ability/AMP points(spendable points not AMP plug ins like trigger finger were drops. Was there a fix implemented or is it still in the works? Because I'm just going to put out there I've managed t get 6 world drop epics and I've not seen trigger fingers or the point drops which I find odd. So I'm guessing that the fix hasn't been put in yet? | |} ---- ---- this times a million | |} ----